dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter twenty-one
Chapter twenty-one of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story The Nuclear-Cannon was almost ready to fire, but Riven Plesio refuses to let it: while approaching the oscillator he deactivates the propeller-engine and is now only being propelled by the jet one. A Blohm & Voss P 208-fighter was right behind him, however it backs off when Riven got through. Once inside he turns the propeller back on and unleashes the FR-Fireball-fighter's rockets, destroying the weapon from inside-out. Once satisfied he flies out another hole and leaves as fast as possible. The other Allied-fighters fallow when the weapon goes up in flames. Back with Kit and the High-Marshal, they were still fighting. Currently in a small ditch Kit backs up while the Marshal fallows. Kit runs up the wall and jumps to the other side while evading one slash from the pig. When the Marshal fallows, they trade two more blows until Kit slices a leaning-tree to slow him down, then fights back, but the Marshal continues to push him back, all the way to an opening-fissure (courtesy of the Nuclear-Cannon's demise). They lock blades and the Marshal corners Kit at the fissure's edge. "Didn't those air-pirates ever teach you how to swordfight?" the Marshal taunts, "that's it" Kit whispers to himself, in actuality Don Karnage did in fact teach Kit how to fight with swords, and Kit hasn't forgotten those teachings: steadying himself he recalls all the moves and, mustering up his strength, he swerves out of the Marshal's reach and starts going on the offensive, and quite strongly at that. The High Marshal was struggling to match up, but Kit got a hit on his left-leg, staggering the Marshal swings at him but Kit then hits his left-hand. While limping back Kit fallows and brings the sword in a downward-attack, the Marshal intercepts, but Kit kicks him in the chest, making the swine fall on his back. Hurriedly the High-Marshal gets to his feet as Kit watches, then tries to attack again, only for Kit to intercept move in and grab the pig's arms, Kit twists the Marshal's right-arm towards the ground where the katana digs into the snow, keeping it that way for a few seconds and then Kit brings down his sword and slashes the Marshal's right-hand, then the pig's face, the Marshal is knocked to the ground in defeat while Kit stands over him victoriously. As the High-Marshal tries to recover, another fissure suddenly opens in-between them, separating them. Kit decides to just leave him to die: he puts the sword back in it's makeshift-hold and takes off running. At the Thembrian base, the place was falling-apart all over. Various Axis-aircraft (from fighters to transports like some Savoia-Marchetti SM.75s) were taking off to flee the devastation. "Lieutenant, get back to your station!" one Jepangnesian colonel, a male beetle, admonishes to a Thembrian-technician, "just look, we won't survive even Heartworm has gone!" the technician retorts and indeed Heartworm was hurrying to inform Admiral-Houndkoff, "admiral" Heartworm screamed, "the fuel cells have ruptured, the collapse of the land has begun" he adds, "leave the base at once and come to Hounsland with the High-Marshal" Houndkoff orders. Back with Kit, he runs back to Rey Ernie and Dunder. The Thembrian was still unconscious while Ernie's back was bloody. Rey though was mostly fine. "Dunder, Dunder" Kit pleads to the Thembrian, "he won't wake up, I tried everything" Rey laments, tears come to Kit's eyes as he cuddles Dunder, unable to believe he's really dead, and just as it seems like the three teenagers will fallow...lights shine and a noise comes to them: it was the B-36-Peacemaker Jungle-Ace, Rebecca sighted them from inside. Quickly Rey picks up Ernie and Kit does the same to Dunder. Wildcat rushes out of the doorway to help and once onboard Dunder and Ernie are laid in the plane's infirmary while Baloo takes off from the unstable-landscape. Riven quickly joining them. "All teams, I got eyes on them!" he informs, "yes" Bert cheers. As the land explodes in a nuclear/volcanic fashion, the Allied-planes all race away, "our job's done here, lets go home" Felix suggests and they all do just that. In the Usland-base, there was celebrating. Baloo was carrying Dunder while Rebecca helped a limping-Ernie over to some jeeps with stretchers. "Easy, easy he's hurt, we've got a heartbeat" said a medic, Kit and Rey hang back, and Ramón finds them, in seconds he and Rey hug with tears, Kit later joins them. Later in the base, Clara received a message from her relatives: they know Kit is alive! quickly she rushes out to find Kit and it didn't take long, "Kit I got some news" she stutters handing a note to Kit, who opens and reads it, and was left with his mouth open, along with his friends. Meanwhile Dunder and Ernie were in an infirmary for their wounds: Ernie was sitting on a chair shirtless with bandages on his back where the High-Marshal had slashed him. Dunder was laying in a bed, still unconscious but alive, while Ernie looks at him sadly, "Ernie?" a soft-voice spoke to him, and Ernie knew who it was: turning he saw his parents standing over him smiling, and Ernie hugs, then they look at Dunder with sadness, "he'll be alright, I know he will" his dad assured confidently, Ernie smiles and kneels to Dunder, "thanks Dunder, you're the best Thembrian I have ever met" he whispers touchingly, his parents each put a hand on his shoulders and prided him. Later Kit has stated that he's going with Clara to finally meet his long-lost relatives, taking his surrogate-family with him while everyone else wish him luck. Baloo and Rebecca had put the Jungle-Aces in charge of the Sea Duck and Higher-for-Hire while they're away. "Hey Kit" Ernie says to his best-friend, making Kit halt, "may the force be with you" he says humorously, "I've always wanted to say that" he whispers to the others, Kit smiles at this knowing what the hyena meant, "you ready Kit?" Molly asks, Kit nods and walks to his plane. Rey was in the co-pilot chair and Kit takes his seat and starts it up. The crowd outside all watch and cheer as the peacemaker begins to taxi and take off. Once airborne Kit ignites the overdrive. Their destination: somewhere northwest of Cape-Suzette, that was where Clara said to go. Upon arriving at the coordinates Kit switches off the overdrive and they continue at normal speed. Clara directs to some mountains where for some reason a mansion sits atop a hill (Clara said that was the Cloudkicker's family mansion), then directs to a mini-airfield nearby. After landing they begin to hike up a pathway leading up the mountain. Built within the rock and foliage of this idyllic mountain are seemingly endless ancient stone-steps. The group continues to climb them, determined despite their fatigue (even Baloo wasn't willing to stop). Next they arrive at a clearing. Small modest primitive stone structures lay around, but no one was in sight. Molly walks into one, sees in it, but found no sign of life. Continuing on they finally arrive at the mansion, and right in front of it was The Cloudkicker Family: three adult males (one wearing a dark-brown jacket, dark-blue shirt and dark-green scarf, the other an orange-shirt and blue pants, and the last has a rear-combed Mohawk and wears farmer-themed clothes: green-overalls, white shirt, straw hat and Japanese sandals), three adult females (one has bushy hair and wears a white shirt and black jeans, the other has wavy-hair and wears a dark purple-shirt, light purple jacket and skirt, and black high-heel shoes, and the last has long-flowing hair that reaches down to her shoulders and wears bluish airplane-earrings, a gray midriff and light-green shorts), three nine-year-old little girls who might be triplets (each wore a blouse, a skirt, shoes and a big bow on their heads that hold a tuft of hair upward, one with pink, one yellow and one light-blue), one little boy who was Molly and Ramon's age (he wears a purple-shirt with a SBD Dauntless plane on it, gray-pants and a baseball-cap of his own (except he likes to wear it forward-facing and is all red)), and finally a baby-boy in a stroller who wears blue and white shoes, a yellow-shirt and of course a diaper. Kit stares, knowing exactly who they were, but he and his surrogate-family just stare for what seems like forever, until they finally turn slowly to the knew arrivals: Clara was the only they recognized, the rest were new, but they stopped at Kit. They don't need to ask who he is, or what he is doing here, his look says it all. In response, Baloo encourages Kit to show them his airfoil and he pulls it from the pack, and he holds it out to the bear-group: evidence. The bear-group stood, amazed at what they see, and this was just the beginning... To be continued, next is Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction